dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Jessica Albert
Jessica Albert is a character in VIII. A girl from a good home, she comes from a wealthy family in the small village of Alexandria. However, contrary to her upbringing, she is unskilled in the social niceties and expected behavior of her environment, which often leads to conflict with her mother. She joins up with the Hero for personal reasons, strengthening the party with her flair for offensive magic. Something of a tomboy, Jessica is nothing like her mother, who expects her to be prim and proper in public. Magic is far from Jessica's only strength; she is also an outstanding fighter. Whips, staves, knives and later swords are her weapons of choice. Jessica's appearance changes when she equips certain armor such as the Dangerous bustier and the Magic bikini. Appearance Jessica has red hair in a form of long pigtails with a few strands of it hanging over her face. She wears a low-cut purple blouse with sleeves starting at the upper part of her arm. She has a yellow, corsette-like, article of clothing around her stomach and waist which has a auburn belt around it that a small pouch hangs from. She has a long, maroon colored skirt that has a white frill at the bottom. You can see that she has brownish-black tights under the skirt, and pointed, brown shoes, in which the tights are tucked into. Jessica also has other outfits such as: *Jessica's Outfit :This is the outfit you first see Jessica in when you meet her. :This is Jessica's only outfit that doesn't show off her mature curves. She has a white dress shirt with a red tie. Her skirt is long and black. It is found in her closet in Alexandria after obtaining her. * Dancer's Outfit :This outfit consists of a white bra and a reddish-orange skirt tied off at the hip. *Bunny Costume :This outfit can be made if you put the Silk Bustier and the Bunny Tail in the Alchemy Pot. The appearance change is triggered by equipping Jessica with with the the bunny suit along with bunny ears and fishnet stocking. The result is a black Playboy Bunny outfit. It can also be obtained by clearing the second level of the monster arena. *Magic Bikini :This outfit increases Jessica's magic defence. This outfit is a blue and yellow bikini with a miniskirt-like article of clothing around her waist. *Dangerous Bustier :The only purpose of this outfit is to use it in the Alchemy Pot to make the Divine Bustier. It is a black corset-like article with an open slash in the front which is laced to keep from falling apart. :It straps around the back and and the part covering her rear is shaped like a heart. Two are found in the game so you can have the dangerous and divine bustier at the same time. *Divine Bustier :Jessica's most defensive outfit. It increases her evasion and defense greatly. She has a purple and gold, low-cut blouse that is tied off to a brace-like necklace. And in the middle of this blouse is a laced open part that shows her skin, but can look like a zipper if not examined closely. She has a miniskirt attached to the blouse, but most of her legs are covered by white, decorated with purple and gold tights. She wears long, white gloves with a similar decoration than her tights. She has wings (strictly for style) on her back. This whole outfit strongly resembles the Staff of Resurrection. Personality Biography Games Main Games VIII Jessica is introduced after The Hero and Yangus reach the top of the Tower of Alexandria, mistaking the two as the murderers of her brother, Alistair, who was slain by Dhoulmagus. After witnessing a vision of her brother's demise, learning it was the evil jester, she has a change of heart and resolves to join the party. However, her mother initially refuses, causing a falling out between the two. After joining the group and traveling to the Maella Abbey, Jessica plays a key role in ringing in the flirtacious Angelo. Later on, after destroying Dhoulmagus, Jessica retrieves the scepter of Rhapthorne, and is suddenly possessed by its dark power. After a difficult battle, Jessica is freed from the staff's influence, and relies the truth about the party's real enemy. At the end of the story, Jessica has reconciled with her mother and informs the player of what has transpired after the defeat of Rhapthorne. In the new alternate ending in the Nintendo 3DS-adaptation, after certain requirements are met, Jessica will reveal her true feelings for the hero and marry him. Abilities Knives= |-|Whips= |-|Staffs= |-|Fisticuffs= |-|Sex Appeal= Magic Voice actresses *Ayana Taketatsu (Japanese) *Emma Ferguson (English; VIII) *Jaimi Barbakoff (English; The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below) Trivia With the only differences being hair color and age, Jessica looks similar to Bouquet, one the main characters of Blue Dragon, an anime and video game series that Akira Toriyama worked on as a character designer. Gallery DQHTWTWBB - Jessica Albert.png|Jessica's artwork for TWTWBB. Jessicadq0.jpg|Jessica's Normal Costume in DQVIII. Jessicadq1.jpg|Jessica's Outfit in DQVIII. Jessicadq2.jpg|Jessica in a Dancer's Costume in DQVIII. Jessicadq3.jpg|Jessica in a Bunny Girl Costume in DQVIII. Jessicadq4.jpg|Jessica in a Magic Bikini in DQVIII. Jessicadq5.jpg|Jessica in a Dangerous Bustier in DQVIII. Jessicadq6.jpg|Jessica in a Divine Bustier in DQVIII. de:Jessica Category:Dragon Quest VIII characters Category:Dragon Quest IX characters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below characters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy characters Category:Party members